


Safe and Sound

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [22]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bond is just a little too used to the people he loves/cares about dying in terrible ways the minute he turns his back. He becomes ultra protective of Q and is constantly having to reassure himself that Q is alive and well and safe. When they're holding hands, Bond will lightly rest his fingers on Q's wrist to feel his pulse. When they're in bed, he stays awake for hours listening to his breathing/heartbeat just to make sure he's still there. Cute/fluff is all I ask =)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Safe and Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/886883) by [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring)



Bond didn’t have a good track record with people he cared for staying alive. Even people he didn’t particularly care for that much died on him at some point. So it was with great reluctance he finally admitted there was more to his relationship with Q than just  _‘agent and his quartermaster’_. It wasn’t a difficult transition going from co-workers to lovers, but Bond found himself almost freaking out over the smallest things. He quickly became a health and safety inspector in Q’s life, ensuring he wasn’t testing equipment recklessly, that he was wearing the right gear for handling explosives and corrosive materials. He made deals with people to keep an eye on Q when he couldn’t, and they’d report back to him as often as he needed. He even managed to get a GPS chip hidden on Q’s person  _just in case_.  
  
Q knew, of course. He knew about Bond’s history, about how everyone he ever loved died. He knew that Bond’s overprotectiveness was just his way of showing his love. Once he discovered the GPS chip, he actually confronted Bond and designed him some other equipment to help him keep track of Q’s whereabouts. They even sat down one evening and came up with safety measures in case Q was kidnapped, code-words, plans of action.  
  
Q placated Bond’s need to keep him safe, even entertaining the idea of wrapping himself in bubble-wrap one evening. He’d text Bond that he’d gotten home safely in the evenings, he didn’t get annoyed when Bond would suddenly take his tea and have it subjected to a battery of tests to ensure it wasn’t laced with anything. And the more Q allowed Bond to be overbearing, the more Bond fell in love with him.  
  
Any other lover would have grown tired of Bond’s fretting and left, but not Q. Q poked fun at him. Q would wear a hard-hat to bed and explain it was just in case he fell out of bed on his head; Bond would laugh and throw it to the other side of the room, wrapping Q in his arms. Q would take a random blood test and have the results sent to Bond; Bond would come home and find a baby-proofing kit on the kitchen table. James appreciated how understanding Q was, appreciated not being made to feel like the crazy, overbearing boyfriend he obviously was.  
  
Q never mentioned that he knew Bond was taking his pulse when they held hands — apparently him walking and talking wasn’t proof enough he was alive. He knew that Bond lay awake for hours after he’d fallen asleep just to watch him breathe, just to make sure he was still breathing. He knew Bond had memorised any and all allergies he had, he knew Bond knew all of his fears.  
  
But Q never mentioned he also knew all of Bond’s medical history, or that he had his location being fed to at least three computers, or that in the middle of the night he’d wake up and check James was still breathing too.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr; [[link](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/37580930481/bond-didnt-have-a-good-track-record-with-people)]


End file.
